sindhueuropayomfandomcom-20200214-history
Swedhuismos mythology
Swedhónā kleutrowídyom ' '''esti kṛpom kleutrōm Swedhónās. ('Swedhónā mythology '''is the body of myths of Swedhónā). Kosmogentlom (Cosmogony) The Universe as we know it is 13.8 billion years old. It began with a bindús (a single point, or singularity) and then, Ghā́nos (or the Big Bang), which was as Ovid called it, an "unformed mass, where all the elements were jumbled up together in a shapeless heap. Hot wrestled with cold, heavy with weightless, soft with hard, and wet with dry in one body." Ghā́nos can be portrayed as either male or female, since the Proto-Indo-European word ghā́nos (Greek: Χάος, chaos) is neuter. As everything expanded and cooled, matter formed and began organizing itself into ever elaborate configurations: atoms, stars, planets, galaxies, and ultimately life. As time went on, Ghā́nos took the form of a tree, this later became the Cīdrewom, the Cosmic Tree that connects the cosmos. At the same time, the Dhóncelos Galnos (Dark Energy)predictable cosmic pattern is established, this is called the Ártus. The water outside the cosmic tree is ghā́nos (disorder), while the Cīdrewom is order. The realm of the predictable Ártus is star clusters (sweidōs, like the Milky Way) and the planets (rewéyes) that orbit them. It also includes matter. The disorder includes the anti-matter, dark matter and dark energy, the "void between galaxies." predictable cosmic pattern is established, this is called the Ártus. The water outside the cosmic tree is ghā́nos (disorder), while the Cīdrewom is order. The realm of the predictable Ártus is star clusters (sweidōs, like the Milky Way) and the planets (rewéyes) that orbit them. It also includes matter. The disorder includes the anti-matter, dark matter and dark energy, the "void between galaxies." 4.54 billion years ago, Ghā́nos gives birth to Mánus and Yemós. Mánus and Yemós traverse the cosmos, accompanied by the primordial goddess cow, Mánus and Yemós decide to create the world. Mánus sacrifices Yemós, which Yemós' body becomes the Earth, “His bones are the rocks, his blood made the rivers and seas, his hair the trees and plants”, and his soul (etmṇ) becomes Bhúdhmṇ's first inhabitant. As the divine first mortal (or dying-rising god), he is especially appealed to for help with trauma and to assissst the dead. He is prayed to at funerals and whenever people remember their dead. Along with Mánus and Yemós, Dhéǵhōm Mātḗr with Nebhos (Sky), and later the Gods (Dyēus Pətḗr and rest of the Gods) are born to Ghā́nos. Dānu is cut open, creating every river in the world. The Five Great Elements (earth, water, fire, air, and aether) are now established. Out of Récis came Aidhḗr, the personification of the upper air, and the air the gods breathe. The later generations of gods are born from the generation of Dyēus. The Gā́gontes are a product of Nebhos. Following the extinction event of the Dhwososaurōs (Dinosaurs), the Gods and Gā́gontes battle in the Dsā Medhighórdhā. Perqū́nos goes on a quest for the apples/nektēr of immortality, is helped by one of the Wentōs. Dyḗus Pətḗr establishes the Ṇgórā Déiwōm (assembly of the gods). Clouds/Cows stolen from Dyḗus Pətḗr by Wélṇos, then returned. Dhghómōm wistoqoyom (The history of Humans) Proto-Humans come on the scene 4 million years ago, modern humans come on the scene 200,000 years ago. 12,300 BC (Year 1 in the Swedhónā calendar) marks that all life has devolved from a higher state of Kómwoistāts (Consciousness).10,000 BC (2,300) Áqōm Népot melts the ice, causing a flood. 8,000 BCE (4,300), Trítos and Ílyā, the first Modern Age human beings and a man and a woman are made from trees. “They, Trítos and Ílyā shall be created from trees.” Perqū́nos kills Welṇos to bring about summer, Tritos helped Perqū́nos kill Wélnos with a weapon given to him by Ílyā. Dyēus Pətḗr tells Trítos and Ílyā that they should live in what is the Pontic-Caspian steppe. Dyḗus Pətḗr, in his attempt to locate the center of the earth, launched two eagles from the two ends of the world. The eagles, starting simultaneously and flying at equal speed, crossed their paths above the area of the Caspian. From this point, Dyḗus Pətḗr threw a stone from the sky to see where it will fall. An onbhlos (omphalos) fell to the northern shores of the Black Sea, as far east as the Caspian Sea. Dyḗus Pətḗr told Trítos and his people that they should go live here. “I, Dyḗus Pətḗr have found the place where you must raise your kin and children that you shall beget. You shall go to the land of the Pontus and Caspian.” The (Proto-) Indo-Europeans are the descendants of Trítos and Ílyā. In 6,800 (5500 BCE) at the time of the Proto-Indo-Europeans, world population is estimated at 5 to 7 million.